Hermione's harem
by ABANDONED FOREVER AND EVER
Summary: Hermione walked in on something she shouldn't have and now she can't stop. she collects girls just for her fun. Lemon Femslash Incest. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything apart from the plot belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm just playing in her sandbox. **

**Thanks loads to my beta UnBreakableFacade for checking over my work.**

**Enjoy and please review with suggestions for the next chapters.**

**Mrs Fred Weasley xxxx**

Hermione POV

Walking up the stairs I heard someone moaning from the sixth year dormitories. Knowing that all the Gryffindor girls were at Hogsmeade except Ginny, I walked there to check on her. I peeked in on her and saw Molly Weasley in between her daughter's legs. She was licking her out, and within minutes I felt myself get wet.

I couldn't stop looking and I got so wet, I could feel it dripping down my legs.

Molly POV

My daughter is so hot that I just couldn't stop myself. That summer I slipped a potion into her food so she would sleep like the dead. When everyone was in bed, I slipped out of bed with Arthur and went to Hogwarts into Ginny's room. I smirked to myself, thinking that she would never know.

Her long, slightly wavy dark red hair was spread out on her pillow and the same pale skin that she had, along with the exact same eyes as well, Ginny, even though she was only 16, her D cup breasts and nice round ass made me want to fuck her.

I licked my lips as I stared at my daughter, whose face was currently content and calm as she slept alone in her room.

Not for long though.

I crept slowly and carefully over her beautiful body, hoping that she wouldn't wake up, but knowing that she was drugged, that would be most unlikely. I silently got onto the bed beside her, bending my head down, until my lips met hers and kissed her.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned softly in her sleep, startling me for a moment, until I realized that she was still asleep and gradually started to plant kisses down her soft pale neck, which only made her slutty daughter moan a bit louder as I did so.

I then lifted up mine and Ginny's nightdress so that, to my delight, I saw that Ginny wasn't wearing a bra and that her creamy D cup breasts were now facing me in all their beauty with her nipples fully erect, her body eagerly waiting to be fucked senseless, but before that though, I would have a little fun and started to suck on her right nipple as I used her right hand to fondle the other breast.

"Oh!" Ginny moaned loudly, showing that even though she was fast asleep, it was still having the impact on her that I would have expected if she was awake.

I smirked inwardly as I alternated between each breast to the point where I had enough, and looked at her shaven pussy as she lay on the bed completely naked and at my mercy. As I took my own clothes off and bent down next to her drenched pussy from the one-sided foreplay earlier to catch a whiff of a sweet pussy.

"You smell so good," I breathed in excitement and started to eat her pussy out violently, albeit not too much so that she would wake up, but as violently as I could, causing her to once again moan loudly in her sleep. I stuck her tongue harshly in her pussy and added a finger. I could feel her tightening around my fingers and went faster to make her cum in my mouth. I wished I could grind my pussy on my innocent daughters but that was for another time. She humped my hand as she came all in Mummy's mouth.

I looked up to see Ginny looking at me with lust in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything apart from the plot belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm just playing in her sandbox. **

**Thanks loads to my beta UnBreakableFacade for checking over my work.**

**Enjoy and please review with suggestions for the next chapters.**

**Mrs Fred Weasley xxxx**

It's been a week since Hermione saw Ginny and Mrs Weasley, and she couldn't wait to get some alone time with Ginny now that she was at the burrow for the summer.

Hermione POV

Whenever I see Mrs Weasley now I just imagine her tied to the table while Ginny and I fuck her until she faints. After seeing them have fun together I realised that I was a lesbian. After a few days of staying at the burrow, I couldn't take it anymore. That summer I decided to wait until everyone left the burrow so that I can eat her out and encourage her to help me start my harem.

It was a hot summer's day when I finally had my chance; Ginny and I were eating ice cream at the table. I could feel her eyes on me and licked at the tip of my ice cream cone like it was her tits. I could feel myself get wet just at the thought. I was wearing a see through, white dress to tempt her. Ginny wasn't much better, her perfectly plump round breasts were falling out of her plunging neckline which went down to her belly button. Her dress stopped just below her perfect ass which you could see when she bent over.

The thin white material wasn't covering her very well and when my nipples hardened from the cold air, I saw her eyes darken with lust. When she bent over the sink, I could see her shaved pussy, dripping with her wetness.

I stood up and put my arms around her body pulling her towards me. I whispered in her ear, 'Have you been a naughty girl, pet?'

She turned around 'Very bad mistress, I deserve to be spanked. So hard.'

My nipples hardened and I could feel my pussy drenching with just those word.

'Well then, you need to be punished...'

I sat down on Mr Weasley's chair at the head of the table and Ginny bent over my legs, her pert little but in the air.

'You are to call me mistress and if you make a sound, your punishment will be much worse, understand slut?'

'Yes mistress.'

'Tut tut. Naughty pet you are not allowed to talk. That's five more slaps.'

Ignoring Ginny's moans, I raised my arm high and smacked her but right over her arsehole. She began to wriggle on my lap, after twenty slaps or so I moved my hands down to her pussy.

'Oohh you're so wet, well you're going to have to work for it if you want to cum.'

I forced Ginny up by her hair and made her straddle me. I kissed her roughly on the lips and she kissed back passionately while my hands wandered down to her tits. They were so massive and I couldn't get my hands round them. I squeezed them through her dress and she moaned loudly. After groping and kissing her for a while, I made Ginny move and lie down on the table. I separated her legs and sat on one of them, whispering into it.

'I'm going to hump your leg like a bitch in heat. I want to feel your leg against my pussy. I want to make drenched as I move up and down your thigh. I want to masturbate on you until I cum. Only when I cum do you get to cum.'

Ginny looked surprised at how dirty and rough I was being with her, but I could tell she loved hearing the dirty words said. I slipped of my panties and pulled the top of her dress down so I could play with her glorious tits. I began to rock my hips back and forth, loving the feel of it, I could tell Ginny loved it as well and I brought my mouth down onto her tits while rocking. Ginny began moaning and it was echoing through the large empty house. I was nearly at my climax when I flipped Ginny over onto the hard, wooden table and began grinding against her drenched pussy.

We were moaning so loudly, I nearly there when I put my hand into my pussy and began fisting myself. It felt so good and I could tell that Ginny loved the feeling of my knuckles hitting her pussy. After a few more minutes of humping my hand we both came, shouting each other's names loudly. I slumped down onto Ginny's breasts and said to her.

'You're mine now pet and you are going to help me build my harem.'

After her intense climax all she could do was nod her head. While lying there in silence, I heard the sound of someone masturbating. Not worrying about my panties, I walked to the front of the burrow and found Luna Lovegood calling mine and Ginny's name as she pistoled a dildo in and out of her soaking wet pussy…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Everything apart from the plot belongs to J.K Rowling, I'm just playing in her sandbox. **

**Thanks loads to my beta UnBreakableFacade for checking over my work.**

**Enjoy and please review with suggestions for the next chapters.**

**Mrs Fred Weasley xxxx**

Ahh" Luna moaned as she rubbed her own clit with her fingers, her back pressed up against the wall of the Burrow

"Ahh, Ginny, Hermione" Luna moaned softly.

Luna inserted two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out of her clit loving this sweet killing sensation. She wondered if this was how Ginny had felt when Hermione was rubbing her wet pussy against hers and Luna felt herself go faster and harder While rubbing her clit just at the thought of those two on the table.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Luna heard a voice and looked up to find Hermione in front of her smiling down at her.

Luna took her hand out of her pussy and covered her boobs, covering them in her cum.

"Hermione, what are you doing here" Luna asked.

She was hoping she wouldn't get caught, but when she saw Ginny and Hermione having sex, she couldn't help fingering her drenched pussy.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard a noise out here and came to find out what it was" Hermione asked as she stared at Luna.

Luna's face turned red, wondering how much of her masturbation Hermione had seen.

"How long have you been here?" Luna asked Hermione. Hermione shrugged.

"Not long really, just long enough to hear you call Ginny's and my name out loud" Hermione said as she leaned down and her hand went to Luna's wet pussy.

"I love how you were pleasuring yourself with Ginny and me on your mind. But don't you think me doing it would be better?" Hermione asked as she started to rub Luna's clit. Luna nodded, her eyes half way closed.

"You know, I have been fantasizing about you and Ginny for some time" Hermione said as she kissed Luna. Luna didn't reply. "So how was it watching us, Luna?" Hermione asked as she started to finger-fuck Luna who had already been close to an orgasm.

"It made me so wet" Luna whispered and then she came, skirting all over Hermione's hand. Hermione licked her hands and shimmied out of her skirt standing there naked waist down.

"Well show me what you liked the most" Hermione told Luna as she started to rub her own clit inviting Luna to help her. Luna nodded and crawled to where Hermione was. Hermione took her hands out of her pussy, and next thing Luna was licking Hermione's clit, her fingers and mouth working furiously and Hermione was moaning loudly. Luna's tongue probed into Hermione wetness and folds to her clit, rubbing and licking it with her tongue, then inserting her tongue and two fingers into Hermione.

"Ahh" Hermione moaned "YES YES YES, oh you're so good Luna. Faster Luna, faster" Hermione screamed.

"You like it?" Luna asked.

"Yes, be quiet you stupid bitch, more licking" Hermione yelled as it was obvious she would soon come. Luna was obviously turned on by Hermione calling her a bitch and she moved her fingers faster and shoved her fist into Hermione's pussy, liking the taste and smell of Hermione's pussy and wanting her to cum. Luna pushed her fingers as fast and hard as she could into Hermione's.

"I love it when people are rough with me" Luna whispered as she kissed Hermione, Hermione tasting herself.

"AHHH" Hermione said as her legs suddenly closed and trapped Luna between them. Hermione was twitching and her muscles were spasming as Luna drank her cum.

"Ginny" Hermione called as she walked into the Burrow.

"Mistress" Ginny said back seductively hoping for a repeat of their earlier activities

"I want you to be a good little slut and come here. We are going to have a visitor soon and you are going to help me make her a good little slut, just like you" Hermione said and then Hermione roughly pulled her pet towards her and started making out with her. Then, Hermione unbuttoned Ginny's blouse to see her perfect breasts, turned her around so her back was to Hermione's boobs and started to rub them as she also took the bra off.

"Hermione" Ginny moaned as her head rested against Hermione's shoulder. Hermione slapped Ginny's pert tits for being so naughty.

"Naughty little slut, you will call me Mistress or be punished." Hermione told her and grabbed Ginny's pussy roughly. Then slowly, Ginny lowered herself till she was at Hermione's ass and went under her skirt to start licking Hermione's puckered asshole.

"Yes, you fucking slut, lick my shithole" Hermione yelled as she leaned against the table to support herself. Ginny extended her licks and sucks to Hermione's pussy, but Hermione stopped her and pushed Ginny to the floor.

She sat on Ginny's face and began rubbing herself all over her face until it was covered in her juices. Ginny licked her Mistress's pussy in hope of a reward for her good work. She twisted her tongue into Hermione's cunt and kissed her pussy like it was her lips. She was rewarded with Hermione's more frequent moans.

"Shit, yes my slut, faster" Hermione yelled as she came closer to her climax. She shoved her fist into her pets' pussy, fast and hard.

"AH"

"AHH"

"AHHH"

"AHHHH" they both came and squirted into each other pussies, but they weren't done.

"Ginny, put you're pussy on my face" Hermione said and slowly, Ginny did as she was told. Hermione licked Ginny's cum and licked her hard and fast with a mission to make her cum again. Ginny bent over Hermione's body and started to lick Hermione's cunt while hers was being licked. Hermione kept licking till she heard a noise and looked up to find Luna looking at them, her hands already at her pussy. Hermione grinned, this was going to be fun, she thought.

"Shit," Ginny screamed as she saw Luna, forgetting what her Mistress said about a visitor.

"Naughty little slut, I told you we were going to have a visitor and now your dirty mouth has to be punished"

I found Luna here masturbating to us when we were together earlier and for your punishment, you're not allowed to touch yourself until I say you can" Hermione said as her hands now went under Luna's panties rubbing her clit as Luna's breathing got faster.

Ginny's cunt juice was dripping down her legs as she tried to stop touching herself.

'Luna tie Ginny to that chair. I want her to watch us until she cums'

Luna followed her soon to be Mistress's instructions and after Ginny was tied, with invisible ropes, Hermione pushed Luna onto Ginny and Hermione grinned again. She sat on top of Luna and started making out with her.

She freed Ginny's arms and told her, "Play with her Ginny, but don't let her cum until she agrees to what I say". She put her hands under Luna's skirt and found Luna wasn't wearing any panties and started to rub her clit.

"AHH" Luna moaned. Ginny smiled. She stuck two fingers inside and pumped them in and out while Luna humped her fingers.

"Ha ha, you have such a cute pussy" Hermione said, then she started to kiss Luna and her boobs as Ginny continued to finger-fucked her. Slowly, Hermione put her boobs into Luna's mouth and moaned loudly.

"Luna you and Ginny are my sluts. You belong to me now. Do you agree?" Hermione asked, and Luna nodded, "You won't fuck anyone unless I say so and you will do whatever I say.' Luna nodded again and Hermione told Ginny to let her cum.

Luna moaned loudly as she came and covered Hermione's thighs in her juice.

"You're going to make such a good little slut." Hermione said and Luna glowed under her Mistress's praise.

'Ginny, you will stay there until your Mother comes home and lets you out.'

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she disagreed with her Mistress.

'Naughty slut as a further punishment, I'm putting a magical dildo up your pussy. You'll cum so many times it hurts.'

'Luna go masturbate on the table, I have some sluts to collect for some fun later.'


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the Burrow, Hermione headed to Lavender's house, after all she was part of her slut club to

**Flashback (earlier in school year) **

How was your day, Lavender?" she asked innocently. "Everything go alright?"

Lavender stirred and responded, "Ah, yea everything went fine. It's just..." She paused for a few seconds. "Well...every time I try coaxing Ron into going further than just kissing, he sort of backs off and comes up with an excuse to go do something else. It's weird, it kind of feels like he doesn't like me, but he'll snog me any chance he gets. I just have all this pent up energy, and I was hoping a man like him could relieve it with ..."

She paused again. Lavender knew she was blushing; she hadn't wanted to reveal that much information so quickly.

"with, well sex. She turned over, her ass facing toward Hermione's four poster. She stared at it longingly; it made her even more wet, Hermione knew she had Lavender in the right mood. She had pent up energy, yes, and the perfect antidote was sex. Hermione had felt the same way before her first time, and so much more relaxed afterward. She could play this into her hands very well.

"Well, it sounds like Ron isn't satisfying your needs, Lavender. And I'm not saying that to get you out of the way and take him myself. I mean it. I've been feeling the same way. Masturbating just hasn't been satisfying me either." Hermione knew that Lavender did not usually speak with Hermione that often, so this lie would pass through undetected.

"You masturbate, you don't look like the type?" she said with disbelief. She hoped that she had made her imagine her fingering and rubbing herself off.

"I've been thinking about that as well, like you seem to have been. I figured, if boy's can't satisfy our needs, why can't us girl's satisfy each other?" Hermione waited in anticipation and lust for what Lavender would say next; she had just revealed a secret she had told no one else and she hoped she had told it to the right person.

Lavender didn't say anything right away. Hermione took this as a good sign, if Lavender wasn't interested, she would have told Hermione off straightaway.

"You know, I-I'd never really thought about it." She sounded nervous, though Hermione knew she had her now, it was only a matter of time before they would be on top of each other.

"Well, I have been, and Lavender, to be honest, it sounds like both of use could use each other right now." She could feel her pussy get warm and tingle. The moment was getting closer. "We can't leave our satisfaction to chance." Hermione stood up. It was time to take physical action, so Lavender could feel her passion, understand what she was talking about.

Lavender sat up as Hermione walked closer to her bed and looked her in the eyes when she stopped in front of her.

"I-I'm not sure Hermione, what'll the other girls say? I mean, I want to be satisfied, but I don't want to be an outcast because of it. People don't think it's normal for two girls to be...with each other." She sounded almost scared, yet still engaged and interested. Hermione sat down next to her on the bed and put her hand on Lavender's leg. Lavender watched her hand move to it, and then looked up into Hermione's eyes again.

"You don't have to be an outcast to have satisfaction, Lavender." She took her other hand and moved it through Lavender's soft brown hair.

Once their lips touched, Hermione knew this was it; she was finally going to have her slut.

Lavender had lost her initial fear now and was now pressing her lips hard into Hermione's. She moved her arms around Hermione and hugged her as she kissed. Hermione took control and shoved her tongue into Lavender's mouth and she moaned loudly in surprise. Hermione roughly grabbed Lavender's massive tits through her shirt.

"Touch me," she said.

"Mhmm, first let's put this on though." She took out the Invisibility Cloak and slipped it over them. Lavender barely registered what was happening and as soon as the cloak was on, began kissing Hermione again, her soft tongue flitting in and out of Hermione's mouth.. Their tongues wrapped around each other, they lay back on the bed, Lavender below Hermione, as Hermione ran a hand up the inside of Lavender's shirt. She pushed harder into her as her hand met her bra, and Hermione knew that she wanted more. She moved her hand under her bra and felt Lavender's heat. She placed a hand over her breast and squeezed gently. Lavender moaned softly into her mouth, and Hermione took another hand and placed it on her other breast. Her moan came louder into Hermione's mouth now.

Hermione stopped kissing for a moment.

"You are my slut now Lavender and you will call me Mistress." Lavender eyes widen as she heard Hermione's words and her body began to stiffen up. Hermione realising that Lavender was resisting got up, straddling Lavender, and took her shirt off of her. Her lacy blue bra was like eye candy to Hermione, but Lavender quickly grabbed her arms and tried to stop Hermione.

"Naughty little slut, you belong to me now and always will. Now take off your clothes apart from your slutty little thong and lay down"

Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to stop any time soon, she waited until Hermione got of her and removed all her clothes, choking back load sobs.

"Now now pet, you're going to enjoy this and by the end you will be begging to be my bitch"

She put out a greedy hand and grabbed the bare flesh of Lavender's mounds, and put her mouth around it, sucking. Lavender tried to stop her moans and pants coming out but couldn't and they echoed around the girls dorms.

"More" she said. "Faster." Hermione licked faster and harder, nibbling every once in a while on her succulent titties. Lavender reached out a hand and placed it over Hermione's robes where her breast was. Hermione began to pant and moan louder than Lavender, she was so horny now. Hermione stopped feeling Lavender and took off her own robes and bra as quickly as she could. Lavender eyed the pink thong, soaked already with Hermione's juices, in pleasure and said,

"I've got one as well, matching blue with my bra. Wanna see?" She was so horny, and Hermione knew that it was already soaked with wetness like hers was but Lavender was being rude to her master.

"Naughty little Lavender, what are you meant to call me. I'll forgive you this time but do not do it again"

Lavender was so horny by now that she would do anything to cum so she said "Sorry Mistress, thank you for forgiving me. I want to be your pet forever"

Seeing that Lavender agreed to what she wanted, Hermione began to feel Lavender's tits again and Hermione couldn't wait to have Lavender's tongue deep into her.

"I'm so horny Mistress may I please cum." She kissed Hermione hard and pressed their tits together, moving them around on each other, exciting each other. They both moaned into each other's mouths Lavender moved down Hermione's body and parted with Hermione's lips as Lavender looked up at her with lust in her eyes.

"Lick me, Brown. I want to feel your sweet tongue on my cunt, baby. Oohh, I'm sooo horny," she added with a little moan. Lavender slipped a hand under the front of the thong and moved it over her mound; it was wet and slippery. She panted and moaned louder than ever, groping her own tits and closing her eyes as she felt over Hermione's clit and cunt. She wanted to taste Hermione first; it would turn her Mistress on so much.

She coaxingly pulled the thong down and Hermione lifted her legs. They were both still under the cloak, and it was getting quite hot, but Hermione wasn't uncomfortable yet. She pulled the thong all the way off and dropped it over the side of the bed onto the floor, now littered with robes, bras and thongs. Everyone's bedside looked this way; after all it was a girl's dormitory, so Hermione did not fret over this. Her attention came back to Hermione, who had already opened her legs in invitation, her shaved pussy waiting for Lavender.

Lavender ran her hands over Hermione's perky breasts again and she arched her back. She continued to run her hands down over her stomach, going back and forth, until they rested just above the clit. Lavender took one finger and slowly and deliberately moved it into her juicy cunt. Hermione moaned in pleasure, her eyes closed. Lavender began going back and forth.

"Mhmm I like that baby?" she said to Lavender.

"Yes, more Mhmm, more!" Hermione screamed rubbing her cunt to get herself off faster. Lavender stuck another finger into her new Mistress, going deeper and further into her cunt. Hermione grabbed Lavender around the neck and began to pump back and forth on her fingers; Lavender could feel the juices going over her fingers as she went deeper and deeper.

"Oh god yes Lavender, GOD YES!" Hermione screamed.

"Mmm I'm 'bout to cum Lavender" she returned. "I want you to taste me. Put your mouth around my pussy, and drink up every little bit on my cum mmmm"

Lavender did so. She stuck her tongue into her, and Hermione grabbed the sluts head and trapped her roughly between her legs. She could feel her muscles contracting, she knew as well as the next girl that she was about to orgasm. She stuck her whole mouth around her cunt and put her tongue in deep. She felt Hermione hump her pussy into her face. Lavender lapped up all her Mistress's juices; and swallowed them as Hermione continued to fuck her face. Lavender licked at her cunt and looked up into Hermione's eyes, who were now sitting up.

"Did you enjoy that baby? Do you want your Mistress to play with your cute little cunt" She hissed to her pet. She nodded and Hermione decided to reward her new bitch.

"Mmmhmmm, I'm glad you realize now, sweetie." Hermione stuck her tongue in deep into Lavender's mouth and moved it in all directions as Hermione groped at her pink thong. She ripped it off, but Lavender didn't care, she just wanted to cum. She lay in front of Hermione with her legs open. Her Mistress began to lick and feel around her pussy as she grabbed one of her pet's tits and fiddled with it. Lavender began to pant and moan but her Mistress decided she wanted her to be silent

"Shut your mouth slut, no noises unless I say so or you will be punished"

Hermione dug her mouth deep inside Lavenders pussy and moved her hand down from Lavender's tit to her clit, rubbing it as it rose up slightly.

Hermione moaned in passion, she couldn't believe that she was getting Lavender and herself off. Who knew Lavender Brown was such a cunt slut. She straddled Lavender's leg and moved herself back and forth on Lavender as well, and she already felt her orgasm coming on. Her pussy walls constricted and Hermione felt her clit fervently as she screamed with pleasure towards orgasm.

"Oohh...Oohh Lavender. Cum now you slut!" and Hermione shoved 4 fingers up hers and Lavender's cunts. She felt herself shudder and gasped inward as her juices flowed from her and she squirted. Hermione sucked all of her juices.

"You are now part of my harem and do whatever I say. Got it slut?" Hermione giggled as she played with one of Lavenders tits. "Yes Mistress I belong to you." Lavender blushed but stayed smiling.

"Good girl. You will fuck me even if it's in public and if I say you have been naughty, you will come up here and wait for me. You have a great tongue." She winked and Lavender smiled back.

"You will make me cum at least twice every night and if you don't I will shove a dildo up your cunt but won't let you cum" Hermione told her. There was no question of mentioning secrecy; they both knew that Lavender would keep the secret if she doesn't want to be punished.

They both stood up, still under the cloak and rubbing their nipples up against each other, giggling, and re-clothed themselves. Hermione took the cloak off and wandered over to her bed, looking over her shoulder and watching Lavender eyeing her. Hermione smirked then plopped herself back onto her bed. She had already dressed into her nightgown. She opened her legs and gave Lavender the perfect view of her pussy and laid down.

"I can't wait till I have more sluts" Hermione whispered to herself.

She thought of the first years, and though Lavender was good, she bet the first years were an even better experience. Maybe she could offer study sessions and then seduce a few.

**End ****flashback**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to J.K Rowling. I'm just making her characters into sluts.**

**Enjoy and review**

* * *

><p>After finding Lavender at home by herself, Hermione took her back to the Burrow to have some fun with Luna and Ginny.<p>

Arriving at the Burrow, Hermione found Mrs Weasley, licking out her little girl's wet cunt. Ginny was squirming around on her chair that was slick with her cum as her mother pistoled her experienced tongue in and out of her daughter's pussy.

Deciding that Ginny was having too much fun, she grabbed the back of Mrs Weasley hair and pulled her away from her ginger slut while screaming for Luna to come to her Mistress.

She forced Mrs Weasley towards her arsehole and told her to lick from her dirty butt. Mrs Weasley quickly did what she wanted and reached under the younger woman's skirt, as Ginny had told her of Hermione's control over her.

"Lavender, untie Ginny and bring her over to my pussy."

Following her Mistresses instructions, she brought the other slut over.

"Naughty little slut. I told you to wait for your mother to come home, I didn't say she could fuck you, now fuck my pussy with your fingers while I decide on your punishment"

Thinking through what Ginny would hate the most Hermione decided to indulge one of her fantasies.

"Pets after I have cum, Ginny, Luna and Lavender will go upstairs and put on the presents I have left for them on Ginny's beds. You will then all kneel on the floor until I come upstairs. Do you understand?"

All three answered "Yes, Mistress"

Ginny quickly captured her Mistresses clit between her teeth and teased her with sort nibbles and then rolling it with her tongue.

"Fuck me you slutty bitch! Hermione cried as she pushed Ginny's head closer to her dripping cunt almost preventing her youngest slut from breathing.

Hermione moaned as Luna slipped two fingers into her slick pussy. "That's it Ginny, finger me, finger my pussy, put another finger in!"

"Oohh!" Hermione moaned as Ginny's' third finger poked into her. "Shit, uhhh" Ginny groaned into Hermione's cunt, licking her tasty snatch.

Hermione's cunt juice covered Ginny's face and she pulled the younger girl and shoved her tongue down her throat while roughly fisting Ginny's used cunt.

Pulling back when Ginny was about to cum, she whispered

"Naughty pets like you don't get to cum, now go upstairs with the others and wait for me while I break in your mummy"

After watching Ginny head upstairs, Hermione turned around towards the Weasley matriarch, who was still licking her dirty hole.

"Aren't you a good mummy slut and good mummy's get rewarded"

"Mmmm, rub your nipples and take off the rest of your dress."

Molly complied as one hand began to twist and tease her sensitive nipples while the other hand pushed the rest of her dress down to the floor.

"Mmmmm" Molly groaned as she pleasured herself in front of her youngest son's best friend.

"You have the best tits out of all my sluts. Lie down and finger your sweet pussy." Hermione ordered

Molly lay down on the cold wooden floor of the Burrow. Taking one of her hands she began to rub her cunt lips before sticking her middle finger deep inside her moist cavern.

"Oohh" Molly moaned. She loved to finger herself. Sliding a second finger inside herself she bit her lip while trying to force the fingers in deeper.

Moving over to where her bitch was now bucking her hips into three fingers Hermione put a hand on her belly and retracted the fingers and sucked them clean while moaning loudly.

"Don't you taste yummy pet. I could eat you all day"

Curling up on the side of her newest pet, she moved own hand moved down between Molly's legs and thrust two fingers deep inside her while her mouth caught one of her nipples and began to nibble on it.

"Oohh, get on top of me and eat my cunt until I cum"

Molly quickly shifted on top of Hermione and soon deep groans could be heard from both of them as they lapped at the others wet folds.

Molly was the first to cum, covering her Mistresses face with her fluids she grabbed onto her butt forcing her pets' cunt further onto her tongue to bring her to orgasm.

"Liquida Vita" Hermione smiled when some milk dribbled down the older woman's large breasts.

"Every morning, you are going to feed all my sluts with your milk and in return they will all fuck you until they are full and they will all call you mummy. Sit on the chair Mummy"

Wondering what was going to happen, Molly moved herself to the chair at the head of the large table and Hermione sat on the older woman's larger thighs. Molly could feel Hermione's cum making her legs slippery.

Hermione latched onto a nipple and began sucking, chewing, and nipping. Soon their joined moans filled the air.

"Your milk tastes amazing Mummy. Does someone sucking and feeding on your large tits turn you on?"

"Yes baby, Mummy loves you feeding from her large tits."

Not wanting to part from the older woman's boobs, Hermione navigated their bodies until their cunts were touching and began to grind against the older woman's sopping pussy.

A wet slapping sound and the two woman's moans filled the empty house. Molly reached down and began to rub her cunt to make herself and her baby cum faster. The feeling of the other woman's knuckles against her horny snatch pushed Hermione over the edge and made her body thrash against the other woman and spurt cum all over her husband's chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry I've been gone for so long but please review, I'd really appreciate your comments and ideas.<strong>

**MrsFredWeasleyxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters. The plot and the characters sluttiness belongs to me.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW. I would really appreciate it if more of you would review and tell me what you think about the ideas that I will be putting at the top of every chapter from know on.**

**IDEA: Adding Crookshank's (Hermione's cat) or a house-elf into the shagging.**

**The male Weasley's have all moved out and Arthur died in the war, so the house is completely empty. **

**MrsFredWeasleyxxxxx**

* * *

><p>Leaving my Mummy slut to clean up downstairs, I headed upstairs to see if my younger sluts had followed my instructions.<p>

When I entered the room I saw all three of my pets dressed in only stockings, garter belts and a corset. They were all knelt on separate beds with their heads bowed down. The garter belts barely covered their pert bums and had a gap where there tight, wet pussies were. The corsets pushed their tits up so high they almost touched their chins.

"Do my sluts like their presents? I can tell you do by your dripping pussies. I bet being dressed like a hookers turns bitches like you on? I love being seeing you dressed like my sluts, because that's what you are."

I walked over to Lavender, my naked breasts swinging with every step I took. I leaned over and spat down the gap between her DD breasts. I began to lick all over the top of her tits until they were covered in by my spit.

"Do you like your Mistresses cleaning you up pet?"

When she didn't answer my question, I slapped her wet breasts creating a wet slapping sound that echoed around the quiet room. I forced Lavender's head up until she was looking until my eyes and demanded that she answer me.

"Yes Mistress. Having your spit on my tits makes my slutty cunt wet."

"Good girl. Mistress loves your large tits. I wish all my sluts boobs were like yours."

I moved over to the bed where Ginny was kneeling, sat on the edge and spoke quietly to her,

"You've been very naughty today slut. You shouldn't disobey me or you'll be punished. You deserve to be punished like the common whore that you are. If you follow my instructions, I'll forgive you this time but next time you'll be punished severely. Get off the bed and kneel and my feet, you too Lavender. Luna you may touch your slutty snatch but you can't cum"

Lavender and Ginny hastened to kneel at my feet while Luna circled her engorged clit.

"Worship my body like it deserves. Start at my feet but neither of you are allowed to touch my pussy."

Both girls picked up one of my feet and swirled their tongues around my toes. The feeling of their wet tongues in my feet sent shivers through my body and my cunt started to moisten.

They worked their way up my body, rubbing their soaking pussies on my legs and licking their own juices off.

Lavender moved up to my large breasts, licking between them and swirling her tongue over them until they were erect. She continued to service my breasts, covering one in her dirty spit and massaging the other before swapping. Her pussy was only a few centimetres away and I could feel the heat coming from her slutty pussy.

I roughly shoved a leg between her thighs and began to roughly grind against her cunt, holding her head to my tits. Her moans sent vibrations through my already sensitive breasts. I continued to rub my leg against her cunt until she began bucking her hips against my leg. When I felt her about to cum, I removed my leg, making her moan with loss.

Meanwhile Ginny was alternating between shoving her tongue down my throat, worshipping my neck and nibbling on my ears. She was leaving hickeys all over my neck and her lips were swollen and bruised from my harsh kisses. Moving away from her, I slapped her pert butt making her moan in pain and pleasure.

"Sluts don't mark their Mistresses. Naughty bitch. Both of you go sit on your beds and play you're your pussies while I reward Luna for not cumming"

During this time Luna was so close to cumming. Deciding she had been a good slut I decided to allow her to cum. I moved to kneel between her open legs and shoved my tongue in her sopping snatch. The feeling of my tongue in her horny pussy was too much for her and she came within seconds. I lapped up every drop of her yummy cunt juice and kept some of it in my mouth. I moved up to kiss and we exchanged her cum in our mouths. When I pulled away a string of her cum connected our mouths and she leant forward to clean up my cum covered face.

"Good bitch, Luna."

I flicked my wand and they all had their corsets removed and they were tied to their beds.

I walked over to my toy cupboard while talking to my pets,

"You've been very good sluts so I'm going to reward you but if you make a sound you miss your turn and we wouldn't want that. During your reward, you may cum when you would like, whoever cums the most will get a special reward when we return to school."

Opening my toy cupboard, I took out a magical 9" strap on. Whatever the fake dick felt, so would my pussy as well. Attaching it to my waist, I adjusted it until I was comfortable then moved over to the closest slut, Lavender.

I teased my pet by entering only the top of the nine inch dick into her tight hole making her thrust towards me.

"Do you want my cock you whore? I bet you've been dreaming of this moment all holiday. Being fucked so hard you can't walk."

I shoved my fake cock into my horny bitch causing me to moan as I felt it in my pussy. I thrust into her for a few minutes before taking the 9" strap on out of her horny slit.

Next was Ginny, I used my wand to flip the bitch over before spitting in her arsehole. I bent over and licked inside her dirty hole for a few minutes, feeling her squirm against my tongue. Deciding the whore had enough lubrication, I shoved the dick inside her butt hole quickly, causing her body to shudder and making her cum for the first of many times that evening.

"You're such a slut. Cumming from being fucked in your arsehole. I'm going to fuck it raw before moving onto your pussy."

I continued to shove the dick into her arsehole for a while longer feeling my arsehole being split and making my cunt to overflow with cum.

"You're a kinky slut. I bet you'd let your own mother fuck your arsehole."

Last was Luna. Her cunt was still sticky from her playing earlier and I shoved the dick straight inside her, while rubbing her clit roughly, feeling it pulsating against my fingers. I fucked her hard and fast, our skin slapping together and the bed banging against the wall with every thrust. When Luna was about to cum I removed the dick and shoved it in her mouth, fucking her face, while holding her hair. I could feel her tongue all over my pussy and I came from the second time that night.

"I love your tongue Luna. You are such a slutty bitch."

I continued to fuck my pets until one by one they all passed out in exhaustion. Ginny had cum so many times that she had caused a puddle to form on the bed.

I flicked my wand and the girls were untied and put into bed. I left the room and got into bed with my Mummy slut. Putting my head onto her large tits and falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR…The usual**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**IDEA: Hermione fucking Professor McGonagall against her desk, the getting her to eat her out in her cat form**

**MrsFredWeasleyxxx**

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to find a horny tongue fucking my now wet pussy. I clamped my legs around my eldest slut and forced her to grind her nose and tongue further into my cunt.<p>

"Oohh, you're such a good slut. Mistress loves you. Mmmhhh"

Molly twisted her tongue into my pussy and sucked my clit into her mouth before lightly biting down on it, making me moan in pleasure and pain.

"Fuck my cunt you whore, make me cum."

I reached down and with one hand push her head even closer to my cunt and the other played with my mummy slut's large tits. I began to squirm all over the bed and came quickly in the bitches' mouth.

"Swallow it all if you don't you won't get to feed anyone this morning."

Molly began to lap at my cunt, wanting to feel everyone's tongues on her sensitive breasts. Deciding Molly could have another job, I started to piss into her mouth.

"Drink it all up. You're such a whore drinking my piss in the morning; I bet your pussy juice is dripping all down your legs. Go wake up the other pet's and take them downstairs to feed them. I will be down soon."

As Mummy left the room I began to think of who else could join my harem. I would need first years, yes; they were her true desire. She wanted to touch her slutty lips to those virgin first year girls, their first sexual encounter becoming her pleasure. It turned her on so much that she thought about starting in on her pussy again, and she wiggled her finger into her wet cunt slowly as she thought more and more about the Slut club. I'll seduce them at Hogwarts's and maybe a few Professor's as well.

I couldn't stop shoving my fingers up my cunt, dreaming of all the young girls I would get to fuck. I started adding more fingers into my wet pussy, until I was fisting myself. The feeling of being filled was too much for my already sensitive pussy and I came quickly, covering my fingers in my cum. I cleaned up and got dressed in a short yellow summer dress before heading downstairs to see my whores.

When I arrived downstairs, I saw Ginny sucking on her Mummy's leaking tits. The sight of it made me moan loudly, making all the inhabitants of the Burrow turn and look at me.

"Good morning Mistress."

I nodded my head at my pets enthralled with mother and daughter acting like they would when they were younger. Ginny was thrusting her fingers into her mother's cunt while she fed from her mother's milk. Molly was moaning loudly, as I walked over and started sucking on her other tit, filling my mouth with her sweet milk.

I felt, the bottom of my skirt being flipped up as Lavender started eating my cunt. Lavender dug her mouth deep into my pussy, kissing all over my wet cunt, forcing me further into Molly's wet tit. My pussy felt the loss of Lavender's mouth but was soon replaced with Lavender putting her large breast on my cunt. She was rubbing her erect nipple into my hole with rubbing her soft boob all over my pussy. I bit down harshly on Molly's tit as I came for the third time today.

Standing up, I informed my pets that I was going out today and would be back soon. I kissed them all good bye and headed to the floo, shouting

"Minister's office"

I was going to see Minister Bones, to persuade her to have my slut law passed.

Upon entering her office, I saw her lustful eyes take in my short skirt and my pushed up tits.

"Hello Minister Bones, I need a law passed and I will do _anything _to have it passed_."_

I walked over to her desk and bent over, handing her the law, giving a good view of my large and pert tits.

I approached Minister Bones without any undue haste, making her wait, stopping at her left side, so close that my right hip was only a couple of inches from her, I lifted my right hand, extended my index finger, and traced a semi-circle on the fabric of her suit jacket, underneath the jutting prominence of her left breast, whilst I softly murmured:

"I think I can raise ... some points of interest to us both ..."

I then drew my finger back across her robes, curving over the swell of her breast and pressing through the fabric onto the unmistakeable hardness of her nipple.

"... and I can devote my full attention to any ... sensitive areas."

Whilst simultaneously I thrust my left hand in between her parted thighs, and pushed upwards to squeeze the soft flesh of her cunt through her lacy lingerie, in the process hoisting the hem of her robes up to her hips. I forcefully rubbed my index finger up and down the crotch of her panties, which were already almost soaked with her seeping juices, pressing the thin gusset into her wet cunt.

I curled my finger past the flimsy fabric of her panties and slid it into her hole, penetrating her warm moist flesh right up to my knuckle as easily as a hot knife slicing through butter. As it sank into her, the Minister of Magic gave an aroused gasp. She kept her gaze locked upon mine as she arched her legs apart to give me greater access to her private parts, and she positively purred in reply:

"Aaahh! Mmmm, yes ... there are always ... mmmm, sensitive areas ... that need, aaahhh! ... attention from ... an expert!"

At once, I eased my finger out of her vagina and dropped to my knees in front of her aroused body.

"So, you hot little bitch – show me your oral skills!" she demanded in a husky voice that was vibrant with anticipation and desire.

I used my fingers to ease apart her already engorged snatch, I slipped my tongue into this, but at first delicately and teasingly, coaxing it around and giving little flicking touches with its tip. Minister Bones gave a soft grunt, and then another when I began to lick with firmer strokes, alternating between sliding my tongue vertically up and down her slit, and jetting it forwards with short jabbing thrusts into her vaginal hole.

Finally, I began to nibble gently at her clit with my teeth – an effort which was rewarded by hearing her breathing become shallower and faster – and also to suck outwards on her hole, as well as spearing into it. Quite suddenly, Minister Bones grasped the back of my head, and ground her cunt against my eager face, and I lapped at her pussy with redoubled vigour. Within in seconds the elder woman climaxed. I lapped at her pussy for a few seconds before moving away while saying,

"I'm so glad we have come to an agreement, I expect an article in the Daily Prophet before I head back to Hogwarts."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR….the usual**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p>The day my sluts and I were due to go back to Hogwarts a new law passed and written about in the Daily Prophet.<p>

**SLUT LAW PASSED BY MINISTER BONES**

I didn't read the rest of the article as I knew what was in it. Anyone was allowed to have harem and the sluts had to wear collars to show who their Mistresses are. The masters or mistresses are allowed to advertise their harem and notice boards must be put up specifically for this purpose in all major areas such as Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

As I had already purchased collars for my whores, I called them all to me and snapped them around their necks. We then left for the train after leaving Molly to floo to Hogwarts where she was allowed to live due to the slut law.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the train, I sent the sluts to find a compartment, while I went to the loo. On my way there, I stopped at the third carriage along hearing loud moans from inside.<p>

Pansy Parkinson sat in one of the seats, her hands tightly gripping its arm-rests, her legs spread wide apart, her short grey skirt rucked up around her waist and her lacy red panties dangling loosely from one of her ankles. Her face was flushed, her eyes were half-closed and her mouth was half-open, as she emitted a series of panting gasps.

The cause of her approaching climax was the tall dark-haired woman in Ravenclaw who stood in front of her, with one foot placed on the chair. The sharply-pointed toe of its glossy black stiletto shoe was pressed firmly into the secretary's cunt, as the younger woman ground her pussy against it with increasing force.

The older reached for the buttons of the younger woman's shirt. After they were quickly undone, she pushed it off the blonde's shoulders, revealing the matching red bra that encased her moderate but perky B-cup breasts. The brunette roughly thrust her hands inside its cups, seizing her junior's nipples and firmly squeezing them.

With a sudden harsh cry, the slutty Slytherin arched her spine and flung her head back, thrusting her tits even more upwards. With the same convulsive spasm, she rammed her pelvis forwards, impaling her vagina even further on the spiky tip of the shoe, and her hips shuddered in the throes of a powerful orgasm.

Cho Chang had already discarded her tight miniskirt, and now she removed her thin white vest top, letting it fall away to reveal her slim body. She was wearing sheer black stockings which were suspended from a garter-belt, a matching black lace underwired bra that supported her full 32E bust, and no panties at all. Her completely shaven cunt was inches from the young blonde's face, and her slut needed no further invitation or instruction.

Wetting her lips, the blonde leaned forwards and eagerly slipped her tongue into her apparent Mistresses slit, probing her snatch. The older woman still had a firm grasp of the blonde's budding breasts, and as her climax built she rubbed and tweaked them, arousing her younger lover to even more passionate and frenzied efforts. In the final seconds, the older woman pulled and plucked the whores engorged nipples almost viciously – so that they both cried out in a chorus of moans.

'Well now, and what's going on here?'

Cho was the first to react, her face going blank with shock as she clutched the rim of the baggage holder above her for support. Speechless, she shook Pansy's shoulder, and only then did the eager whore desist from her cunnilingus and glance in my direction – after which she gave a high-pitched shriek and nearly collapsed in a faint. Cho was swifter to recover, and with all of her natural authority and usual arrogance, she at once tried to bluster her way out of the situation.

'What the hell do you think you're doing? – how dare you come into my carriage without being invited!' she barked with her hands on her hips, as if her slutty activities were nothing to take notice of.

However, she deflated like a pricked balloon when I told her that I had been watching and had proof that she was abusing Parkinson sexually and could get her expelled.

At this news, Pansy gave a despairing wail, and her assured and assertive fucking partner suddenly looked stricken and vulnerable. Cho was no fool, and she understood at once that she would have no defence – it would not be a case of their word against mine, when I had such incontrovertible evidence.

'Oh, shit! What ... what do ... mmm ... what are you going to ... ?'

There was considerable pleasure in seeing the haughty bitch humbled in this way.

I savoured her alarm for a long minute, both for my own pleasure and to make quite sure that she knew and accepted that our relative positions had changed forever. Then, seeing that Pansy was on the verge of hysterical tears, I took pity, and told them that I would not report this incident officially to the Headmistress.

Pansy was profuse in her thanks, almost babbling, and Cho gave an audible sigh of relief before her eyes narrowed as she began to consider what I might mean by that last statement.

'I have always thought the punishment should fit the crime', I said with a wicked smile, unfastening the side button of my barely there skirt – which immediately fell away to crumple on the floor.

As I dropped my skirt, Cho gave a sharp intake of breath and Pansy squealed aloud, her pretty blue eyes widening first in surprise and then in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. Before leaving the Burrow, I had buckled over my naked pussy the harness of my second largest strap-on dildo, a wide black rubber monster 8 inches long, and it had hung from my crotch, hidden under the folds of the skirt.

I swiftly undid my shirt, throwing it carelessly aside, and stood with my hands on my hips, regarding the horny duo with a hungry, lustful gaze. Apart from the strap-on, which seemed to have hypnotised them as they stared at its pendulously swinging motion, I was now wearing only my brown leather boots and a scarlet half-cup bra which uplifted my tits.

Taking advantage of their shocked immobility, I advanced on them swiftly and seized Cho by the chin. I kissed her with deliberate roughness, forcing my tongue deep into her mouth, for it was essential to establish my mastery over her from the very first moment. At the same time, I let my hand fall to capture her right breast and firmly pinched its erect nipple, eliciting a whimpering gasp.

My other hand had another target, and it shot between the bitch's legs. In one fluid motion, I gripped her cunt, curled my forefinger around to push into her pussy, and then extended it to its full length to spear into her hole. Cho's eyes bulged wide, and she gave a shocked moan as my finger shafted into her up to the knuckle. Having staked my claim, I stepped back and gave my new whores their instructions.

I removed my silver vibrator from between my tits, switched it on, and slowly shoved it into the younger girl's clean-shaven pussy until only the very tip of the base was visible, and all of its humming six-inch length was deep inside the whore. Then I gathered up her red panties, hooked them back over her ankles and drew them up to their normal position around her waist, so that the vibrator was firmly held in place and could not slip out, no matter how wet and loose her pussy became.

Next I told Cho to bend over Pansy and suck her tits, whilst sticking her own butt out backwards in the process. The now submissive Ravenclaw glanced back over her shoulder nervously as I stepped up behind her ass, confirming my belief that she was used to giving it to others and only took it at her own command and control.

I pushed her head back round and firmly down onto Pansy's tits, admonishing the slut with a sharp slap on the butt to do as she was told. I grasped her hips and thrust the strap-on firmly into her. The humbled bitch gave a lurch and a desperate ragged yell, for the shock of my surprise appearance and the fear of what might happen if I reported her had dried out her vagina

'AAAKKK! Oh, no! Christ, no – don't, AARRGGHHH!' she gasped, her usual crisp authoritative tone replaced by whining supplication; 'please ... aooohh! ... please, oh! not so hard, it hurts!'

I laughed scornfully, and my reply – for I could sense that she was rapidly getting wetter and looser again – was to increase the pace and the vigour with which I was ramming the strap-on into her, in the classic doggy-fuck position. The whore had almost automatically tried to rear up in protest, but I grasped a large handful of her shoulder-length straight dark hair and shoved her back down, so that with every pummelling slam of my strap-on into the skanks pussy, her heavy firm breasts rubbed against the hard nipples of the young secretary pinned beneath her, driving them both to greater arousal.

'Ah! Aah! Aaaagghh! ... oh, you bitch, I'm coming ... oh fuck!' panted Cho, after only a moment more of this hard driving shafting;

'I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum right now! ... aaah, make me cum, fuck me! AAAGGH! FUCK ME!'

I willingly increased my pace, thrusting into her pussy as hard and far as I could go, drilling her cunt without mercy. With a moaning cry, Cho climaxed convulsively and then lay gasping for breath, her weight resting upon the young woman sprawled beneath her. I gave the arrogant whore no chance to recover her poise, for I intended to make sure that she was broken to my will. I slid the dildo out of her cunt and then angled my hips to bring the cum-coated tip of its shaft to rest against the woman's butt hole, and then pressed firmly forwards against her tightly puckered ass-hole.

Cho gave a shriek and tried to rise up, but I was ready for this and grasped her shoulders with both hands, roughly forcing her down onto Pansy's again. I leaned forward and hissed in my new pets ear:

'You'll take whatever I give you, you fuckin' bitch! You'll fuckin' take it, and you'll fuckin' like it – you slut, you know you will!'

Cho gave a whimpering moan, for deep down she knew what I had said to be true. More as a token of resistance, she struggled weakly and futilely, the meat in the middle of a fuck-sandwich, compressed between her wide-eyed young Slytherin underneath, who was beginning to squirm and pant from the vibrator plunged in her pussy-hole.

'No, no! – oh! NO!' she pleaded in desperation, 'no, mercy, please – no, NO! don't do tha-aaaaarrGGHHH! Oh, CHRIST! AAAAARRRGGGH!'

There was a moment of sweet resistance against me, and then I drilled my fake cock into her dirt butt hole as she screamed repeatedly – loud enough that someone would have come running, if I hadn't cast a repellent spell around the compartment. Her cries were only a little from pain, for the strap-on was now well-lubricated, and they were mostly the product of the shock and humiliation of being used in this way – as she never had been before.

As I rammed the dildo in and out of her asshole, she surrendered to my control and let herself be used, and she began to respond to the rhythm of the penetrations, bucking her hips up to meet my inward thrusts. Within moments, her cries turned to broken pleas for me to fuck her harder, until she gave a strangled wailing cry and collapsed in a second and even more explosive orgasm.

I calmly reached for one of her expensive shoes, brought it around underneath her pussy and positioned the sharp end of its wicked four-inch stiletto heel against the base of her cunt.

The brunette's head jerked round as she sensed what was probing her pussy, and she would have tried to struggle and protest if I had not gripped the back of her neck with my free hand and pinned her in place. I grunted an order to Pansy to

'hold the fucking bitch, and stop her wriggling', and was gratified when at once the young secretary wrapped her arms around her manager's waist – at least this lesbian slut had accepted who was the real boss now.

The whore gave a few gasping cries that ended in a bubbling sound of collapse, as I pushed the full length of the heel upwards to impale her pussy, ending with the sole of the shoe flat against her cunt.

I then began an alternating rhythm: withdrawing the strap-on nearly all the way from her asshole before plunging it back in again, and as it re-entered simultaneously pulling back on the stiletto heel, which I shoved back in as my hips withdrew the dildo before its next stroke, and so on.

Her trembling ass began convulsively to hump up and down, instinctively matching and maximising my thrusts, as sweat poured off her flanks and she emitted an ululating series of deep animalistic moans. Their pitch climbed and the spasms of her hips increased, as I drove her unrelentingly to a third climax. My arms were working like the pistons of a steam engine, and I leaned forwards and snarled in her ear:

'Come, you bitch, come! Cum for me ... cum for your mistress – fuck you, CUM NOW!'

'No, oh, NO, NO!' she wailed at first, but her body betrayed her and she lost all control: 'oh, aaaaaah, no! ... aah! yes ... yes, oh! ... yes, yes, YES! I'M CUMMIN, AAAH! FUCK ME, CUM ME, YES, YES!'

The vibrator trapped in Pansy's cunt was doing its work, but most of all the younger woman secretary was stunned and enthralled by my ruthless demolition of her dominant classmate.

The young woman's pelvis shook as she ground it fiercely against the almost inert form of Cho above her. Pansy abraded the projecting end of the vibrator against her boss's clitoris, whilst at the same time using the older woman's weight to force the pulsating machine deeper into her own cunt. A desperate ragged moan escaped from the slumped form of the brunette, who had nearly passed out.

The pressure of the vibrator at the top end of her slit fused with the impaling abrasion of the stiletto heel lower down, and the horny slut hips and flanks shuddered in a fourth exhaustive orgasm. Pansy was almost unaware of her effects upon her boss, for her own moment was fast approaching. The slut's pinioned body writhed in climax beneath the older woman, and she released a torrent of pleas to be taken and used and abused, as her moment of release carried her away.

While they were both recovering from their domination, I took out two more collars and snapped them around their necks stating,

"You two belong to me know and if you ever disobey me, you won't like what you get. Pansy get up and come with me, Cho find us when you recover."

I snapped a lead around the younger girls collar and dragged her with me out of the compartment after dressing us both.

"My pets, are going to love having fun with you slut."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR….the usual**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p>After dragging my new horny slut down the corridor of the train for a few minutes, I found my sluts in the largest compartment on the train. It had lots of separate chairs in a circle, stuck to the ground so they didn't move.<p>

Expecting that they would have to entertain me for the 7 hours it took to get to Hogwarts, some of my pets had strap ons while others were playing with the wet pussies, getting ready for the main event.

"Whores, we have a new pet, but first she has to go through her initiation."

I then told Pansy to kneel in the middle of the circle of chairs and look at all of us. She was given 1 minute before she was blind-folded.

"You have to guess, who the slut is. You are allowed thirty seconds to feel the girl anywhere from the neck downwards, and up to five licks of her pussy – all my sluts are required to sit with her legs open for this purpose. I will then ring a bell, and you have to guess the name of whoever I was touching and tasting. If you get it right, then you can ask them to do anything to you that you want, but if you get it wrong then you are their slut for the next five minutes or until they came, whichever is sooner. Everyone swap seats."

Everyone swapped around, some of the leaving cum stains on the seats.

"Crawl towards someone bitch. Remember you're only allowed 30 seconds and 5 licks."

On the signal, Pansy crawled forwards, angling slightly to her right. Pansy thought the first girl large breasts and her pussy had a musky fragrance that made her pussy wet, but that didn't get me to a face or a name. When Mistress rang the bell, she made a wild guess, which of course was wrong. The slut was then told who it was (Ginny), and she required me to eat out her pussy, which she did with enthusiasm; at her command, Pansy also reached over my head to grasp and fondle her breasts. Ginny was very turned on by the experience, because quite soon she could feel her thigh muscles clenching and her hips thrusting as she approached her climax. When it came, she suddenly gripped Pansy tightly by my pony-tail, holding her face squashed against her cunt, shuddering and moaning, as she climaxed.

Then, she got the next girl right! The size of the breasts which she was fondling narrowed the field to only be Luna or Lavender! She still had to keep the blindfold on, of course, but Pansy could hear Lavender laugh and say; 'Well, earlier I wanted to fuck you – now it's the other way round! What's your pleasure, honey?'

She was so turned on by my pussy-eating that she felt horny – so she had no hesitation in announcing that what I wanted was to fuck Lavender with a strap-on. She asked me which way Pansy wanted her, and the whore decided that she should go down on her hands and knees, and would take her from behind.

She selected a suitable strap-on and buckled its three-way fastenings around my waist and buttocks, and then came round and went down on her hands and knees in front of Pansy. She put her hands out until she encountered her ass, and shuffled into the right position behind her, with the other girls breaking their silence to shout out targeting advice: 'No, up a bit!', 'Go left – left a little!', 'You're getting warm (someone else interjected here: 'She's hot, baby!'), go forwards, go for it!', and similar things.

She brought the strap-on forwards until its tip was resting along and just below her pussy. A gentle pressure of my fingers on her back caused Lavender to lower her upper body towards the floor, which had the inevitable see-saw effect of raising her ass and pussy to an even more inviting and accessible angle. She suddenly realised that Pansy had no doubts about what to do or how to do it, and with a surprisingly confident motion the slut pressed forward firmly with her pelvis, simultaneously raising the plastic dildo and pushing it into her.

'Ooooohh!', sighed Lavender in contentment, 'Yeah! – oh, yeah baby, do it!'

'Please, faster! Harder!' she begged, between gasping for breath, and Pansy obliged with a sudden increase of both tempo and force.

'Aaaahhh! Fuck – yes, oooohh! Yes – that's it, don't stop now ... don't stop ... mmm ... don't ... ooaaah! ... don't ... OH SHIT! I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING! AAAAAHHH!

And with that, she convulsed, first hard backwards against my dildo thrust – nearly making me lose my balance, and Pansy clutched wildly at her hips. Lavender slumped to the ground, before a bell rang signalling it was time to move on. Pansy was suddenly glad that there were only two other people in the circle as two had made her feel tired.

The next girl – Luna– ordered Pansy to make herself come with her fingers whilst they all watched, and so Pansy was down on her back again, knees in the air and legs wide open. She was surprised how long it took her – she had assumed that because she was so turned on, and in the middle of a complete fuckfest, that she would orgasm almost at the touch of a feather, never mind the thrust of her own fingers deep into herself. However, she had become almost over-stimulated, and it took nearly four minutes before she felt the pre-orgasm moment, and arched her back, her butt rising completely clear of the floor, as the climax shuddered through her.

The last person that Pansy obviously guessed right was her Mistress, Hermione. She wanted her to fuck her with a strap-on again, but she would lie on her back and be facing-up. Her Mistress made an approving noise, as if to say 'right answer, good girl', and rose to fetch her favourite strap-on.

Pansy lay down on the closest chair, her legs wide apart, and she buckled on the plastic dildo and knelt in front of her. Before putting it in, she gently kissed her, and then nibbled for a moment on each breast, which had the intended effect of making my cunt wet. She probed the dildo in delicately and slowly, but I could tell that she was also aroused by the prospect of taking her –Pansy slipped her hands behind her Mistresses arse and clenched her butt-cheeks in her palms, urging her forwards more firmly whilst gasping out that Pansy wanted her to fill me, to take me, to do me, to FUCK ME NOW!

Pansy almost screamed as her thrusts lost their tentativeness and became firmer, deeper, more rapid, taking her to and then over the brink of an orgasm. Mistress she didn't stop there – she continued pounding my pussy with the strap-on, as Pansy convulsed again in a second climax, and she only stopped when it seemed that I might be so overcome that the whore would faint.

Hermione pulled out the strap-on, and as a final service she lowered her face to her crotch, and licked all around – and inside –Pansy's cunt, almost like a cat would wash its kitten.

Hermione then told Pansy that she was to live with her whores and had to follow their rules and help with recruiting.


	10. AN Please read

Hey Guys,

I have decided not to write anymore of this story due to personal issues.

If any of you want to continue this story, feel free to do so as long as you don't say you wrote the chapters so far.

Sorry

Mrs Fred Weasley xxx


End file.
